Christmas Miracle
by Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft
Summary: The Overwatch crew is getting ready for Christmas! And Zenyatta is about to receive a special little gift... former Oneshot. Christmas fic.
1. Finding baby Springtrap

**Hey y'all! Welcome to A Springy Christmas! This is going to be my first FNAF/Overwatch fanfic, and it's going to be a oneshot. I'm taking a tiny break from SK, Hero of Equestria, but don't worry! That one will be back very soon! I just thought I would take a break and do a little something for the holidays, y'know? I was trying to make an animation to put on my Youtube Channel, but that might take longer than I thought, so this will have to do! Hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea! and the cover art XD**

"G-Give that back!" shouted Mei, running after Junkrat. The pyromaniac had stolen her drone, who was whirring loudly and begging to be released. "Come and get 'im Mei!" Junkrat shouted back, laughing maniacally as he and the Chinese scientist ran past Hanzo and Tracer. Hanzo merely shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as Tracer grabbed Junkrat and yanked the drone from him. "Will you knock that off!?" she asked, handing the drone back to a now happy Mei.

"She is right... It is Christmas, so there must not be fighting or anything of the sort here..." said Hanzo, frowning in disapproval at the Australian. "Aw, come on! I was just havin' a bit of fun!" cried Junkrat, growling and stomping off. Mei stuck her tongue out as he did. "Hey Mei, Hanzo and I were heading out to get gifts for the others... wanna come with?" asked Tracer, smiling. Mei grinned. "Of course!" she squealed, running after them as they walked off.

Bastion waved to them as they left, then went back to making a tiny hat for his bird. Torbjorn was busy in his forge making something, Lucio had gone out with Ana and to get decorations, and Reinhardt had gone out with Mccree to a bar. Symmetra and Mercy were in the relaxing room with Winston, who was on the computer, and Sombra, who had recently joined Overwatch after stating that the group seemed "more fun than those party poopers in Talon". Junkrat hadmost likely gone back to Roadhog to think of pranks.

Bastion looked up when Genji approached him. "Good afternoon Bastion..." said the cyber ninja, bowing. "Have you seen Master Zenyatta? A blizzard is coming, and I want to make sure he and the others are safely inside before it hits..." Bastion knew the others would be back before the storm hit, and to put Genji's mind at ease he gestured to the monk's room with a couple of beeps, then made a pose like he was meditating. "Ah, I see... Thank you Bastion..." said Genji, bowing again before heading off.

Soon, all the others arrived one by one back at headquarters... and not a moment too soon. Almost as soon as Pharah had come inside the blizzard hit, and it hit hard. Bastion, Symmetra, Winston, and Sombra all had to triple check to make sure the power wouldn't go out before they would relax. While they did Mercy got a call from her nephew Jeremy Fitzgerald, who wished her and the others a merry Christmas before Mercy started going on about trying to find him a girlfriend. The others had made themselves useful by decorating the base for the holidays and wrapping presents.

Zenyatta soon came out of his room and supervised the decorations, chuckling slightly when Soldier 76 got himself tangled in the Christmas lights. Zarya and Reinhardt put up the tree and helped Mei and Tracer decorate it. "Alright all, I believe it is time for everyone to rest..." stated the monk, watching the others as they went off to bed. He himself was about to retire for the night when Roadhog and Junkrat burst into headquarters from the blizzard. "Are you two alright? Being in a blizzard is dangerous..." stated the monk, mentally frowning as he couldn't physically do so.

"You think we don't know that!? We were coming back and-" he stopped when a small whimper was heard. "Hmm?" Zenyatta made his way over to the two, finding that Roadhog was gently holding a large bundle of blankets. "A child? Alone in a blizzard?" asked Zenyatta, slightly shocked. "We found him in an alley on our way back... Poor kid was abandoned..." said Roadhog, frowning behind his mask. Zenyatta nodded and gently took the baby.

"I will see to it that he is well taken care of... You two have done well to rescue him from the storm..." The two Australians nodded before heading to their rooms. Zenyatta immediately took the baby to Mercy, who rushed them inside the medical bay. The healer slowly unwrapped the blanket, and what she and Zenyatta saw shocked them. Inside was a baby animatronic rabbit. He had slightly matted golden-green fur, with large chunks of his suit missing as well as half his right ear. He started crying without the warmth of his blanket, but slowly quieted as Mercy tended to him as best she could.

"He should be fine now... all he needs is someone to care for him now..." she said, then smiled and gently handed him back to Zenyatta, who gave her a questioning look. "He might feel more comfortable around another robot than he would a human..." Zenyatta nodded, understanding her reasoning. "Thank you Mercy... get some rest..." the monk said, heading back to his own room and sitting down with the baby in his arms.

The baby bunny, sniffled and looked up at him with a pair of big silvery-gray eyes. "Do you have a name young one?" Zenyatta asked, then noticed something in the blanket. He slowly pulled out a note that had been left with the baby. It didn't say who it was from, but it did list that they had left the baby for fears someone may harm it. It also answered Zenyatta's question in an interesting way. He looked back down at the baby bunny in his arms, who had yawned and fallen back asleep.

"Well young one, it seems that I will be caring for you from now on... little Springtrap..."

 **OMG! SO CUTE! Also, please forgive me if any of the characters are OOC. I haven't played the game, so I know next to nothing about how they act. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. Meeting the others

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Christmas Miracle! This was going to originally be just a one-shot, but you guys liked it so much you've convinced me to continue it! This story will be sooooooooooo cute! Hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Zenyatta woke the next morning, mentally smiling at the baby rabbit curled up next to him. He gently picked Springtrap up and stood, leaving his room and heading to the main recreation room. He mentally frowned as he did. He didn't know how to care for a child, so how was he going to be a good foster parent for Springtrap? He was jolted out of his thoughts by a high pitched squeal, and within minuted he was surrounded by the girls of the team, who were cooing over the baby in his arms.

"Oh, he's so cute! Where on Earth did you find him!?" asked , smiling at the now awake baby animatronic bunny. "Oh, he's sooooooooo adorable!" said Mei, cooing at the baby bunny. Springtrap looked around at all the girls and curled into Zenyatta's chest more, trying to hide his face. "Awwwwww, he's shy!" said Sombra. "He was found by Junkrat and Roadhog during the blizzard... I am to be taking care of him now..." said Zenyatta, sighing. "Except I do not know how..."

Ana smiled. "Zenyatta, take it from someone who has already raised a child... it will not be easy, but you have all of us to help you..." she said, giving him a reassuring smile. "She's right love! We're all here to help you!" said Tracer, grinning. "So, does the little one have a name?" Zenyatta nodded. "The note I found said his name was Springtrap..." "Springtrap?" asked Winston, looking up and spotting the baby. "It suits him... so, what do we do first?"

"Easy! We got to buy him stuff! He needs a crib, bottles, toys..." stated Symmetra, listing all the things they would need to take care of Springtrap. Meanwhile the baby bunny was looking around, taking in his new surroundings. "Where the heck are we supposed to get all of that!?" asked Junkrat, frowning. "The store, where else?" said Pharah, glaring at him. "Zenyatta, you stay here and look after Springtrap... me and the other girls will go out and get the stuff..."

Zenyatta nodded. "Thank you... all of you..." he said, sitting beside Genji and Reinhardt. The girls waved and left, but Springtrap suddenly began reaching for them as soon as they were gone. "Oh? What is it young one?" asked Genji, noticing the baby bunny's action. Springtrap whined, then instantly curled up against Zenyatta. Reinhardt laughed. "Give the boy time Genji, the kid needs to get used to everyone first!" Springtrap giggled slightly. He was starting to like the strange man in armor.

A couple of hours later the girls came back and set up things in Zenyatta's room. They had gotten a white crib, some animal plushies, and many other things Springtrap would need. While they were gone Springtrap had made friends with all of the guys... well, except for Junkrat, whose hair had been pulled and yanked by the baby bunny. In addition to his foster father Springtrap seemed particularly fond of Reinhardt, Genji, and Winston.

"There, all done..." said Mercy as they finished setting everything up. Springtrap cooed, then began reaching for Sombra. "Hmm?" she said, noticing this. "Aw, I think he likes you Sombra!" said Tracer, grinning. Sombra smiled softly and handed him a brown bear plush, which he happily took and giggled. "And to think, you'll be joining us for Christmas..." she said, watching the bunny hug his plush.

Outside, none of them noticed a figure watching from the roof. This figure wore a black cloak with a hood, hiding any features from the onlookers who did see him. "He has found a good home... but how long will it last?" the figure asked himself, frowning. "We shall see..."

 **DONE! Who is that mysterious figure? Is he a good guy who wants to help Overwatch, or is he a villain working for the traitorous Talon? And why is he interested in Springtrap? Leave your answers in your review!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. Talon

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Christmas Miracle! ACK! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay! My life has been chaos with me trying to find a new job and such. I hope y'all can forgive me!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

While the members of Overwatch were helping Zenyatta care for young Springtrap, over in a black building in another town things were not so bright. A man walked down the hall, his black cloak-like jacket flowing behind him and his face covered by a skull-like mask. He burst into the recreation room of the building and sat down. Nearby a woman with blue skin and a purple outfit looked over from her seat.

"Having problems Reaper?" she asked, her voice having a french accent. The man growled at her. "It's bad enough we lost Sombra to Overwatch, but I just received word that they have a new member as well..." he said, grimacing beneath his mask. "A new member?" Widowmaker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but we shouldn't be to worried about him... after all, he is but an infant..." said Reaper, recalling how their spy in the other town had seen several of the female Overwatch members buying baby items. "An infant? Are you crazy Reaper!? Of course we should worry!" said Widowmaker, standing and placing her hands on her hips. "He may be young, but he might have some hidden power or something that Overwatch could use against us! We need to either eliminate him or get him to our side!"

Repear looked over at her and growled. "You don't give the orders... if the kid does have some sort of great power he's bound to show it eventually... When he does, the boss will decide what we should do..." he said, leaning back and relaxing. Widowmaker frowned, but he had a point. They couldn't do anything about the baby unless the boss said so, so they just had to wait until then.

Outside the cloaked figure from before jumped down from the window he was at and lifted a wrist communicator up. "This is Shade, I have just learned something about Talon..." he said, talking quiwtly so no one heard him. "Shade, this is Static, what have you learned?" a female voice replied. The one called Shade explained the situation to the female. "Hmm... well, we can't have that now can we? I'll talk to the boss... Let Talon know that they have received a new enemy..." Static said, a smile being heard in the last sentence.

Shade nodded and proceeded to attack and infiltrate Talons headquarters, taking down guards and somehow avoiding injury. One guard he grabbed and pinned to the wall, growling. "Let your boss know... that FFP has joined the battle against Talon..." he released the guard and seemingly vanished into thin air.

 **Done! Again, so sorry for the delays and sorry it's so short! Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Tracer Meets Shade

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Christmas Miracle! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I've just been so busy trying to find a job, not to mention I have classes and such. Can y'all please forgive me? I'll make it up to you right now! Oh, and to the guest who told me Springtrap should be Spring Bonnie since he's a baby and it's before FNAF 3, This is my story! I know him better in his Springtrap alias. And I KNOW that him being a baby would be before FNAF 3 and that he should be Spring Bonnie. I just prefer the idea of a baby Springtrap.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Springtrap giggled as he played with Bastion, looking up at the larger robot as a big brother. Bastion beeped and whirred, enjoying spending time with the youngest member of the team. Springtrap giggled and hugged his brown bear plush, then giggled when Zenyatta walks into the room. Zenyatta mentally smiled at the baby rabbit and walks over.

"Are you having fun young one?" he asked, kneeling down to Springtrap's level. Springtrap happily gurgled and reached for Zenyatta. Zenyatta gently picked him up as Bastion stood. "Come little one... you must be hungry..." he said, carrying Springtrap to the other room. Springtrap cooed and his stomach growled, confirming Zenyatta's suspicions. Zenyatta chuckled and gently grabbed a milk bottle from the fridge and set it in a pot of hot water to warm it up a bit.

As he was waiting Mercy walked into the room. "Ah, good morning Zenyatta! And good morning to you too little one...' she said, smiling at Springtrap, who giggled. "Good morning Mercy..." said Zenyatta, checking the bottle and mentally frowning. "Here, allow me..." the Swedish woman said, gently taking the bottle and squirting a tiny bit of milk onto her hand. She smiled and handed the bottle back to Zenyatta. "Zhere, it should be ok for Little Springtrap to drink..." Zenyatta nodded. "Thank you Mercy..." he said, giving the bottle to Springtrap and watching as the bunny eagerly drank the milk.

Awhile later Springtrap was in the main room with the group, watching some kid movies the girls had bought so he wouldn't have to watch the other more mature movies. Springtrap cooed, hugging his plush close as he watched the movie. Tracer was with the group when she thought she heard something outside. "I'll be right back loves..." she said, standing and leaving the room. She slowly snuck outside and found the cloaked figure outside on a nearby roof.

"Hey!" she said, running over and tackling the figure. "Who do you work for!? Is it Talon!? If it I'll-" Tracer froze mid-sentence. The figure she was pinning to the roof was a purple animatronic bear in a black assassin's outfit. His eyes had black sclera and irises while his pupils were glowing white, and he seemed bored. "Is this how you introduce yourself to someone who is helping you Tracer?" "What the-!?" Tracer was suddenly kicked off of the bear and he vanished into the shadows without a trace. Tracer was baffled. _Who was that? And what did he mean that he was helping?_

Meanwhile, the bear appeared in an alleyway and lifted his hood back over his head. He then spoke into his communicator. "Static, this is Shade... I've been compromised... Tracer saw me..." He waited a bit, then frowned when a male voice came over the communicator. "Shade, this is Boss... I want you to continue watching over Springtrap, no exceptions... Tracer may have saw you, but you do not reveal yourself to the others until I say so, got it?" The purple bear sighed. "Yes sir... I will continue my mission..." The purple bear turned off the communicator and walked off, staying out of sight as much as possible.

 **Done with this chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. Researching and Meeting Maestro

**Hey y'all! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update! I've been trying to work on about a hundred things at once! I'M SO SORRY! Please forgive me! I hope this makes up for it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Tracer thought about the one she had seen. A purple bear? It was odd. Was he working for Talon, or was he an independent? Tracer couldn't figure it out, but he did seem quite interested in Springtrap. This worried Tracer, so she took her concerns to the others.

"This is very worrying..." said Winston, frowning. "But at the same time it's not... he was an anthropomorphic animatronic, correct? Perhaps he was a friend of the young one's parents..." said the gorilla, adjusting his glasses. Soldier 76 nodded. "Sombra, I want you to do a search on this Shade character and his organization..." Sombra nodded and headed to her terminal. "Tracer, I want you, Lucio, Junkrat, and Roadhog out on patrol..." Tracer nodded and headed out with the other three.

Zenyatta gently picked up Springtrap. "The rest of us will have to stay I assume?" he asked, looking at Soldier 76, who nodded. Zenyatta nodded back and gently took Springtrap to the meditation room. Springtrap cooed and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He giggled and played with his plush as Zenyatta meditated.

Meanwhile, the one called Shade sighed as he walked into an alley. "I know you're here Static..." he said, leaning against the wall. Some radio static is heard, then a lanky figure in a pink cloak appeared beside him upside down. "The Boss is not happy..." Static said, frowning. "You exposed yourself-" "You think I don't know that!?" Shade snapped, growling. "I didn't have a fucking choice! That Tracer chick had me pinned!" he snarled, bashing over a trashcan.

"That's no way to act Shade..." said another voice as a figure in a blue cloak walked out of the shadows. "Can it Maestro!" Shade snarled, turning and glaring at the figure. "I get that the boss wants his son, but he needs to bloody learn that we can't stay hidden forever!" he shouted, huffing. "Just wait Shade... Talon will fall soon... then we can grab the prince and head home..." said Maestro, lowering his hood to reveal a brown bear with bright blue eyes. "And then you can relax... It will end soon..."

 **Sorry it's so short, but I hop it makes up for the delay!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. The Dream

**Hey y'all! I'm back! So sosososososososososososososoooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update! I had to deal with graduation, a new job, just a bunch of stuff! I hope this makes up for it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Zenyatta sighed as he set Springtrap down for a nap. The past couple of days were nonstop patrolling and battles against Talon, not to mention no signs of the new person named Shade. Zenyatta was beginning to worry for the baby bunny's safety. Overwatch had no knowledge of the organization this Shade character worked for, so they weren't sure if they were to be trusted or not. That combined with Talon's interest in the baby was pushing everyone into overdrive.

"You should get some sleep..." said Mercy, who had come in to check on the two. "I understand, but I do not wish for the child to be harmed while I am resting..." said Zenyatta, looking over at the medic. The monk had become very protective of the small rabbit and wasn't willing to put it in harm's way. "Don't vorry, ve have one of ze best security systems known to man... Not only zat, but vith Sombra on our side Talon can't crack it..." the Swedish medic explained. What she said was true. Sombra was with Overwatch now, so Talon had almost no way to crack the advanced security system Winston had created.

"I guess you are right Mercy..." said Zenyatta, earning a smile from the angel. After Mercy let Zenyatta moved his cot over beside Springtrap's crib and laid down, slowly shutting down and entering sleep mode. What he didn't know was that they were being watched, and soon he began to experience something he never before had seen: a dream.

 _Zenyatta looked around, stunned by what he was seeing. It was an old abandoned warehouse or studio of sorts. Not only that, but it was in so much disarray that it looked like a bomb had hit it. He began exploring, but he felt that he should leave the area. He felt that he wasn't alone, but he felt himself continuing to move deeper into the building. Something was lurking in the darkness, and he was going to find it._

 _He continued to explore until he came across an open room. Inside he could see a bed, a desk, and a lamp. It looked innocent enough, but when he entered he discovered a disturbing scene. The floor and bed was covered in blood and some sort of black substance which he dared not touch. He felt something deeply terrible had happened in here, but as he turned to leave he saw a quick flash of something black before he was attacked._

Zenyatta awoke with a start. He sat up, his systems going haywire from the dream. It took about thirty minutes for everything to calm down before he could think clearly again. He glanced over at Springtrap's crib and for a split second thought he saw the rabbit staring at him with glowing red eyes, but when he looked again Springtrap was fast asleep. Zenyatta vented out some air, sighing. He didn't know exactly what he had seen in the dream, but there was one thing for certain: Whatever that thing was, it sure as hell wasn't of this realm.

 **DONE! That took a bit, but it's finally done! Again, so sorry for the delay! I'll try and be more consistent with uploads. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. Shimada Castle

**OMG SO SORRY! I'm just dealing with a lot of stuff right now. I lost my job and I'm just dealing with a whole lot of things. I'm so sorry...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Zenyatta rocked Springtrap, sighing. He couldn't get the dream he had seen out of his head. What could've caused such destruction? He couldn't figure it out, but he felt he had to keep Springtrap safe from it at all costs. He looked at the sleeping baby rabbit in his arms. He had decided to take care of the rabbit the minute Roadhog and Junkrat had brought him to the base. He vowed to never let anything happen to the small bunny, and he planned to keep it that way.

Meanwhile, Reaper and Widowmaker were on a mission to go after an important person: the leader of the Shimada clan. Rumor had it he had a powerful artifact, so Talon was on their way to get it from him. "Widowmaker, take left and get into position..." ordered Reaper, using his mist-like power to sneak past the guards. "On it..." stated Widowmaker, leaping to the rooftops and getting into position so she can have a good shot at the Shimada clan leader.

Reaper took out a few guards and silently made his way to the room the elder Shimada was supposed to be staying in. "Widowmaker, stay in position... I'm going in..." he said, then makes his way into the room and aims his gun at the Shimada leader, an elderly man with piercing brown eyes. "Why are you here?" asked the elder Shimada, glaring at Reaper as he stands. "You know why... I should just kill you right now and take that artifact my-" Reaper spun around and shot at a figure in a red cloak, only to be knocked aside.

"Mother Hen, get the old man outta here!" said the red-cloaked figure. A female figure in a yellow cloak grabbed the Shimada clan leader. "Roger that Captain!" she said, leading the Shimada leader from the room and out of Widowmaker's sight. "What!?" said Widowmaker, trying to get a good shot, but then gives up once the figure and the clan leader vanishes from view.

The red cloaked figure eventually bashes Reaper through a window and runs off. Reaper growled, holding his side. "Widowmaker, back to the ship..." he said, growling as they retreated back to their ship. The red cloaked figure watched, then turned to the elder Shimada. "Ye be safe now sir..." he said, bowing slightly. "Thank you... won't be the last time they come for me though..." The yellow cloaked nodded. "We know, but we'll protect whenever we can..." she said.

After bidding farewell the two cloaked figures left and headed to an alleyway. "What now Captain? We're no closer to bringing the prince home..." the yellow cloaked figure said. "I know that lass, but we need be patient... the boss has a plan..." the red cloaked figure answered back, sighing. "We just need be waiting for his signal..."

 **Again, sorry for the late update...**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. A Hint of McHanzo

**I'M SO SORRY! I'm currently working two jobs and I don't have many days off... FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story idea!**

Hanzo sighed, wondering how he got himself in this situation. Zenyatta had needed to make a pilgrimage to the Shambali temple with Genji, so the omnic needed someone to watch over Springtrap. Unfortunately, all the female members were out on missions and several male members were busy. So Zenyatta decided to ask the first person who came into his room, which unfortunately turned out to be the Japanese archer, who had gone to ask the omnic for advice one something.

Hanzo looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms, frowning. Why him? All the archer wanted was advice, and he got stuck babysitting. Hanzo sighed, knowing that he was stuck with the infant until Zenyatta came back. Thankfully, he had experience taking care of a child thanks to helping raise Genji, so he didn't think it would be that hard.

He slowly got up and walked over the to crib in the room, gently setting Springtrap inside. The small yellow rabbit stirred slightly, then curled up and relaxed. Hanzo couldn't help but give the tiniest smile. Even he had to admit that the baby bunny was cute. He frowned when he heard chuckling from the doorway and instantly turned bright red when he looked over and saw McCree standing in the doorway watching him.

"S-Shut up!" said Hanzo, growling at the cowboy slightly. "Aw c'mon, you look cute when you blush..." McCree said, chuckling when Hanzo's blush deepened. Hanzo growled and pushed past the brunette, walking down the hall as McCree followed. "Stop following me..." said Hanzo, stopping and facing McCree when the cowboy cuts him off by placing his hand on the wall in front of Hanzo. "Move..."

McCree smirked. "Why should I? After all, I've been meaning to talk to you..." he said, seeing the confusion on Hanzo's face. "About what?" asked the archer, frowning. "Why, about your crush on me!" said McCree, smiling as the other man's face turned a bright red. Hanzo had told only one person about his crush on the cowboy, and that person was his brother Genji, so the only way McCree would know about that would be if Genji had told him.

"I-I..." said Hanzo, trying to speak as he looked away from the cowboy, only to have McCree gently lift his chin. "Hanzo, look at me..." Hanzo hesitantly looked back at McCree, his brown-red eyes locking with McCree's chocolate brown ones. "You don't have to be embarrassed Han... I like you too..." he said, then gently kissing the archer. Hanzo's eyes widened, the closed as he kissed McCree back.

What neither of them knew was that a figure in a purple cloak had appeared in Zenyatta's room and was looking down at Springtrap. "don't worry little one... you'll be home soon..."

 **DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! And yes, I ship McHanzo. Fight me XD. Anyways, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Hope you like it anyways!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. Break-in!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Christmas Miracle! I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for how late this update is! My work has been running me ragged and I've had almost no time to update this story and my others. But I'm going to try and change that! Promise!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Zenyatta gently rocked the sleeping infant in his arms. He had lost track of how many days it had been since the baby rabbit had entered their lives. Springtrap cooed in his sleep, curling up against the omnic monk. Zenyatta spiritually smiled, feeling like a proud father. Things had gotten more interesting around the base as well, considering a certain archer and cowboy were now dating.

Zenyatta sighed. He couldn't shake the dream he had had. Something told him things wouldn't be so peaceful soon. He wasn't sure what would change, but he felt sure that he and the others would have to protect Springtrap at all costs. He gently set the infant in his crib, then decided to go on a bit of a walk to clear his head.

It was still winter, about three days before Christmas. All gifts had been gotten and the decorations put up, so the others were keeping themselves busy with other things. As Zenyatta walked, he looked around to see what the others were doing. Tracer, Mei, Junkrat, and Roadhog were having a snowball fight while nearby Pharah and Symmetra were helping Bastion build a snowman.

Genji, on the other hand, was meditating, and the older members of the team were inside relaxing as Sombra and Lucio listened to Christmas music. Zenyatta looked in another direction and couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself as he saw Hanzo and McCree cuddling behind some boxes, hiding from Winston who had obviously been getting on their case about PDA.

Zenyatta suddenly stopped, feeling something was amiss. He was about to turn when an explosion went off in one of the base's hangars, Talon agents rushing into the base and forcing Overwatch into defensive action. The omnic monk took care to try and heal his team along with Mercy and Lucio, freezing at the sound of crying over the gunfire. "NO!" he said, rushing back to his room where Springtrap was.

The minute he entered he rushed to Springtrap and picked the infant up, rocking him. It appeared that no Talon agents had entered the room, which was a relief to Zenyatta. However, as he tried to exit the room to find a safe place for the baby bunny, he felt a jolt of pain on the back of his head and fell to the floor, his vision blurring as a familiar boot stepped into his line of sight.

Looking up, Zenyatta could make out the form of Reaper, the Talon operative holding a wailing Springtrap. "Thanks for making it easy omnic... I'll be taking the child now..." Reaper said, laughing as he walked away. "N-No..." said Zenyatta, reaching after them as he shut down, his vision going black.

 **DONE! Hope this makes up for the lack of uploads!**


	10. Aftermath and enter Moira!

**I'M BACK! So sorry for the long delay! Things are just so hectic right now with my job and having to find ways to help pay off my rent and ugh... for those of you wondering about "SK, Hero of Equestria", don't worry, it'll be coming back! It'll be a bit long till then. With that note, let's jump in to this new chapter for "a Christmas Miracle"!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story, all characters and places belong to their respectful owners.**

Zenyatta slowly came to, discovering himself and a couple others in the medbay with Torbjorn working on him. "Where...?" "In the medbay... we all got hurt in the battle, but you, Hanzo, and Bastion were hit the worst..." said Torbjorn, gesturing to the other two he mentioned. Bastion was sitting against the wall, his arm having been ripped off and Orisa trying to put it back on. Hanzo had bad bruises and looked like he had broken bones, no doubt having gotten into a fight with Doomfist. Thankfully the archer was awake and still breathing, which was a good sign.

Zenyatta suddenly shot upright, the memories coming back. "They took Springtrap!" he said, getting everyone's attention. "What!? Those no good varmints!" said Mccree growling. "Vhy vould zhey vant Springtrap? He is only an infant!" said Mercy, shock and worry on her face. Sombra thought a moment. "They must have figured that if he was with us he would grow to be a danger to them... so they took him to train him themselves..." Soldier: 76 growled. "Well, they've got another thing coming..."

Meanwhile, Reaper had been put in charge of watching Springtrap and was currently becoming agitated at the infant's constant crying. "Will you shut up!?" he yelled, making Springtrap cry more. "Now Reaper, that's no way to talk to an infant..." said a voice. Looking over Reaper sees a woman with bright orange hair, pale skin, her right eye being red and her left being blue with a metal plate over it while she wore a black and purple outfit.

"Can it Moira! That child is getting on my last nerve..." Reaper said, growling. Moira rolled her eyes and walked over to the crib they had, gently picking up Springtrap and rocking him, smiling when he slowly quiets down. "See? It's that easy Gabe..." Reaper growled at being called his real name. "Shut up..." he said, not looking at the Irish woman. Moira chuckled and continued rocking Springtrap, who had calmed and cooed up at her. "Why does Doomfist even want this kid anyways? Now that we have him he doesn't look that dangerous..." Moira said, smiling at the infant.

Reaper glared at her. "Just wait... he'll grow to be a killing machine..." said Reaper, growling. What he and Moira didn't know was that they were being watched from the vents by a certain white and pink animatronic. "Maestro, this is Static... I've found the prince..." she said, tapping an earpiece she had on. "Very good Static... keep an eye on him and Talon... we're making our move..."

 **DONE! Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	11. A Twist?

**I'M BACK! I'm so sorry for the late chapter! My life is a living hell right now! I'm working, I had to apply for financial help, I'm trying to find a new job... and on top of all that Fanfiction decided to be a bitch and shut down for almost an eentire day! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *smashes head on desk * just... please, e-enjoy the story... *curls up in the corner with my Loki plush and cries ***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea...**

Springtrap looked around from his crib. He didn't like this place. There were no robots like him save for one, and he was nothing like the friendly robots from the other place. He wanted to go back to the other place, with his adoptive father and the friendly archer and all the others. He wanted his father too. His REAL father. Springtrap whimpered. He wanted to go home.

Springtrap whimpered again and grabbed the bars of the crib, one of them moving in his hand. He tilted his head and moved it again, finding the bar loose. He might have been an infant, but he knew what that meant. He moved the bar a bit more and soon it popped out of place, allowing him to set it aside and then crawl through the gap he had created. Once on the floor he decided to crawl around and try to find a way back to the place he liked.

He had barely gotten to the door of the room when he was picked up. Looking up he saw the woman with mismatched eyes and giggled at her. He liked this person; she was nice to him. "Now where do you think you're going?" Moira asked, smiling at the infant. Springtrap cooed and tried to get down to go out the door. "Trying to head back to the Overwatch base?" she asked the squirming chiled, then gave a sly smile. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard, now should it?"

All at once there was an explosion on the other side of the Talon base. All available Talon agents rushed towards the area, coming face to face with Overwatch. Hanzo drew his arrows and shot down three Talon agents, initiating the battle. Zenyatta weaved thought the battle field, healing his allies and throwing discord orbs at enemies, all while trying to find Springtrap. It wasn't long before Reaper, Widowmaker, and Doomfist entered the battle,evening out the playing field a bit.

As the battle raged on, Zenyatta noticed there were two Talon agents missing from the fight: Moira and Sombra. He couldn't understand why they weren't there. Were they planning a separate attack? He ducked an attack from Doomfist, who was then attacked by Winston. Soon it was only Doomfist, Widowmaker, Reaper, and several other talon agent versus Overwatch when Sombra uncloaked but a button to one of the large metal doors.

"There you are... Sombra, attack!" ordered Doomfist, but to everyone's shock Sombra did the exact opposite. "I'm sorry Doomfist, but Moira and I have a different plan..." the latina hacker said as Moira walked out with Springtrap, handing him to Zenyatta. Sombra then pushed the nearby button and the door slowly began to go up, revealing several cloaked figured. The leader took a couple of steps forward and removed his hood, revealing a scary looking and torn up brown bear animatronic with orange eyes and a black top hat.

"My name is Nightmare Freddy, and we're here for the prince of the Nightmare realm..."

 **Things are about to get good... if fanfiction works with us that is...**

 **Until next time, Icy is out...**


	12. Until Next We Meet

**Hey y'all, and welcome back to Christmas Miracle! Sadly, this is going to be the very last chapter. I'm gonna try and make it longer than the other chapters, just to make it special. I do have another story I am going to resume and a new story I'm going to be writing, so feel free to read those! I just want to thank everyone who's read this story. I appreciate it. Welp, no use delaying it, let's jump into the conclusion of this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

"P-Prince?" asked Zenyatta, stunned. Nightmare Freddy nodded, looking at Zenyatta. "The young rabbit you have been caring for is the prince of the Nightmare realm and is the son of our king, Nightmare himself. We must take him back to our realm so that he may take his place as our prince..." Zenyatta looked at Moira and Sombra. "You two knew?"

"Yes... in fact, we were the ones who contacted them to come to this realm..." said Sombra, crossing her arms. "Besides, Talon is boring! We wanted to have a bit more fun!" Doomfist obviously didn't agree, for her growled and rushed at them, only to be blocked by a bluish nightmare rabbit with bluish-purple eyes. "Stand down!" he said, growling. "I will do no such thing! That child belongs to Talon!" Doomfist proclaimed, ordering the Talon agents to attack, which they did.

The nightmares and Overwatch agents all ducked in cover, as did Sombra and Moira. Reinhardt and Orisa put up their shields to help guard as it became an all out battle. Lucio helped Mercy and Zenyatta provide healing to their teammates, with Moira aiding the nightmares in a similar manner. Torbjorn growled as he provided armor to the others.

"There's still to many of them! Can't you do something!?" he yelled. "I'm all over it!" shouted Sombra, cloaking and running into the fray, hacking into the weapons of several Talon agents to make them easier targets. "Head's up!" shouted a female voice as part of a flail found it's way into the battle and knocked out several Talon agents.

"Brigitte!" shouted Reinhardt and Torbjorn simultaneously, grinning at the appearance of a young woman with freckles, reddish brown hair, brown eyes, and a suit of yellow armor. "I can't leave my old man and my tutor hanging!" she said, grinning as she joined the fray. Doomfist punched the ground and lifted a large chuck of tone above his head, throwing it at the group.

Hanzo and McCree managed to dodge it, Bastion blasting it to pieces at the same time. Hanzo growled and drew back an arrow as his tattoo glowed. " _ **Ryuu ga waka teki wo kurau!**_ " he yelled, releasing the arrow as two blue spirit dragons appeared, mowing down all enemies in their path. " _ **Ry**_ _ **ū**_ _ **jin no ken wo kurae!**_ " Genji exclaimed, swinging his sword as his own green spirit dragon awoke and came forth, helping him slash through the enemies with ease.

Widowmaker tried to shoot at them, but soon ran, knowing Talon wasn't going to win this fight. As she ran Winston entered his Primal Rage and roared, brutally attacking any left over Talon agents he could get his hands on. Soon there was only Reaper and Doomfist versus the Overwatch agents and the Nightmares.

"Give up Doomfist! You can't win!" shouted Soldier: 76 from behind cover. "Not a chance! I-" he gasps as he's cut off by the sound of a gunshot, followed by immense pain. Looking down, Doomfist saw that he had been shot straight through the chest from behind. Slowly, he clutched the wound and turned around to face Reaper, who was holding one of his shotguns in the shooting position while smoke rose from the muzzle. "G-Gabriel... y-you traitor..." Doomfist choked out, spitting up blood.

"No Akande... I've been loyal to Overwatch this whole time..." Reaper said, removing his mask to reveal his scarred and deformed face. "You were just to self absorbed to see it..." Doomfist coughed, then fell to the ground. Moira and the others slowly came out from behind cover, then Moira slowly gave Springtrap to Nightmare Fredbear, who was nearby. Zenyatta slowly floated over to them.

"Well young one, it would seem the Iris sees fit for us to part ways... while I will miss you, it is probably for the best..." he said, gently ruffling the fur on Springtrap's head. Springtrap cooed. "See Zen later!" he spoke, giggling. Zenyatta was shocked at first, then spiritually smiled. "Yes, perhaps our paths will cross again, should the Iris allow it... but for now, this is farewell..." he said as the nightmare's opened a portal and walked through, Springtrap waving as he went through.

Zenyatta sighed when the portal closed, then looked over when he felt a hand on his should. "Don't worry man, I know we'll see that little rabbit again!" said Lucio, grinning. Zenyatta nodded. "Yes, and perhaps when we do, we will be able to talk over tea... And I will look forward to that day."

 **DONE! Phew, that took a bit. It's not that much longer than my other chapters, but I think it might be the longest chapter in the story. Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed this story! I will soon be resuming "SK, Hero of Equestria", as well as starting a new TMNT/Avengers story called "Relative Mischief"! Feel free to check them out!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
